


6 Times Dark Wooed a Septiceye

by Septictrash247



Series: Tales From The Alabaster Table [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti's not jealous, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Darkiplier, Asexual Character, Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, But he is, Chase is so cute, Dark can't cope, Dark has no time for this shit, Dark learns shit, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feels, Happy Ending, Henry has no chill, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, No robbie in this one, Relationship Problems, Sad and Sweet, Slow To Update, Therapy, Wilford always wins, Wilford cares not, john's a nerd, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Requested: ‘I'm also stupidly chock full of romance and if Dark we're to one day suddenly start romancing the Septics, having zero intent to sleep with any of them just overcome with the need to make them feel special, well...I wouldn't complain. The 'why' I leave in your hands. Oh man, the visual of a gaggle of Septics following Dark around while the Ipliers are all wtf-faced...and, y'know, Anti's not jealous or concerned that something is wrong.’Dark gets the chance to woo every Septiceye ego, not because he wants to, but because this stupid potion won’t go away unless he does. Romance is a pain in the ass.





	1. Potion #16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dis_connect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis_connect/gifts).



> This probably wasn’t exactly what you asked for but hopefully it’s close enough! Again, thank you for all you have done for me, like seriously, I couldn’t be happier. Also, this is not a sequel, at least directly, to the first ‘6 times’ story. It just happened to be the best fitting name since I knew this was going to be another long one. I wish I could update regularly on here so I can keep you guys on the up and up.

       Dark, Darkiplier, or Damien depending on who you asked— considered himself to a responsible; courteous, fair, and diplomatic individual. He was kind of a big deal and had a responsibility to the kind of power he was endowed with. The shade was strict and very detailed. But it wasn’t as if he wasn’t incapable of letting his hair down, or loosening his tie, when the situation called for it. Though, why everyone went gaga over the imposing man was beyond his understanding. He didn’t think he gave off the teasing perception of a man who would take control and debauch you with just a wave of his finger, but apparently he was wrong. Women responded to his tortured monochromatic aesthetic and would bow on bended knee at the cue of a well phrased word. That was all well and good, and it made things easier to use towards his advantage when he wanted something. But Dark, really has no interest in relationships or sex. He hated the fact that his image could be associated with the notion of the kind of perversion that Mark’s fans would go crazy for. He was Asexual and Aromantic. Or, Aro-Ace. Which meant; someone who is aromantic asexual (or aro-ace), doesn't experience either romantic attraction or sexual attraction to the other people around them.

Romantic attraction refers to the wish to do _“romantic things”_ with another person, and the feeling involved when you have a crush on someone. In the same way that an asexual doesn’t feel the desire to have sex when they see someone attractive, aromantics aren’t going to have crushes and romantic urges upon seeing someone they might like. So, he found it disgusting whenever someone would fantasize about him in such a manner, that nude calendar business didn’t help either. One must think, that kind of life must be pretty lonely right? Well Dark didn’t think so. He was happy with who he was. The only person to suggest otherwise.. Was a nosy ex-reporter with an affiliation with the color pink….

 

        “What the fuck was that?!” Dark exclaimed, his words strangled and interrupted by the rumblings of chest deep coughs as the substance of a dark rose pink, and glittery powder was dusted all over him. Its smell did not register until a few seconds after it settled into his skin it seemed. His own natural scent of his skin seemed to enhance, with a mix of dark chocolate. It wasn’t unpleasant, nor was it unwelcomed. But it was a confusing manner and the one and only Wilford Warfstache, capped the bottle with a satisfied nod and sigh. The pink ego was not alone, next to him was Yan, or Yandereplier. He lacked a definitive name, but the younger ego didn’t mind the abbreviation. They both wore medical masks. Wil’s was christened with his signature mustache whereas Yan’s was the classic cat smile in the form of colon three. That only served to remind Dark of a certain body snatcher that he didn’t much care for. His fine eyebrows furrowed into confusion, and his jaw tightened when no explanation was granted. “Answer me.” He demanded.

The two just glanced at each other, eyes crinkling at the corner to show they were smiling. “Dark,” Wilford started as he walked forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Dark hated that, it always meant Wil had a crazy scheme that he was going to participate in whether he wanted to or not. There was just no arguing with him.

 

“I’ve noticed something.”

 

“Good heavens. What an improvement.”

 

“Joke all you want, but this is a serious matter. I’ve noticed that you’re tragically single—“

 

“Oh for the love of—“

 

“And I and my dear Yan over here have come up with a way to make your monogamous-less-ess life much more appealing! In other words, now you’ve got game!”

 

He smiled happily to which the faux-redhead behind them clapped, equally enthused. “A life full of fear and isolation will discover, the person you’ll meet next will make it full of color.” Cryptic. Dark just turned his head, cocking it to the side as he raised an unamused brow. “And… That means?” Yan kind of just looked away and bit his lip, clearly he hadn’t thought about how he wanted to proceed.

 

“Uh, well that means like... You’ll attract people and it’ll only go away if you pursue them romantically because we love you! And you deserve to have a gentleman-”

 

“Or gentle WOman.”

 

“Right, or woman caller. I’m so happy for you!”

 

They both clapped gleefully and this supposed good news. Dark on the other hand just stepped back and pulled away from the two, completely flabbergasted by their actions. He held up his hands as he tried to piece this puzzle together. “Wait wait. Are you… You two gave me a love potion?” He inquired, not really sure whether or not to be mad or impressed.

“Love perfume.” Wilford corrected. “I called it, Love potion number 16. Just spray this bad boy on yourself and you’ll be irresistible to the people around you, except you know, blood related members. So WE are immune.” Dark’s eye visibly twitching. Pissed off was his mood right now. But he held back his rage as his aura flickered for him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through his nostrils quite aggressively. He went to speak but he stopped himself and repeated the process again. When he finally settled on his sentence structure, he clasped his hands together and spoke softly.

 

“Wil.”

 

“Yes Darky?”

 

“First. Why would you say it’s a perfume when you called it Love Potion number 16?”

 

“Weeeeeell because it’s a catchy title to market! Silly, I mean what else would it be called. Tch, honestly now.”

 

“Then why would-!.... Second.”

 

He paused, the crease between his brows became much more indented the more they creased, as he tried to keep things together. Get the facts, he reminded. “If it doesn’t affect you, why are you wearing those ridiculous masks?” The stoic man gestured with an elegant wave of his hand and a well-placed inhale. Wil grinned, his crinkling eyes gave that away- and snapped his fingers in thought.

 

“Atmosphere my dear Darkling! You must really immerse yourself into the hunt!”

 

“The hunt?”

 

“The hunt! Yandere my dear, tell him what he’s won!”

 

Wil raised his arm, spinning with Dark still tethered to him by the other wrapped around his shoulders. The pink mustached man displayed a painted and broad display of what would’ve been a display stage for a physical prize of some sort. You know, for the stage in his mind. Yan chuckled and made his way over, a little one handed curtsy displayed that he was playing along, and also pleased to be a part of… Whatever this happened to be. “Well,” He grinned, removing his mask in order for Dark to hear the faux-red head out more properly.

“The elements are simple. Whoever you come into contact with,” Wil interrupted, coughing into his fist to hide his true intentions. “ _Nooneofspecficimportance_. _Notawholegroupno_.” Huh, too bad he practically bellowed that right next to the man he was supposed to keep that information from. Yan continued as Dark’s mind worked to piece this puzzle together.

 

“The person will be attracted to you, and they will have an overwhelming desire to want to be near, to hold your hand, to sit by you near a cherry blossom... To ignore any big tittied bitch with stupid purple fucking hair!-”

 

“Yan, stay with us, attracted to Dark, this man in the outdated suit jacket remember? Terribly drab.”

 

“Oh! Right, sorry...”

 

        “Wait, you think it’s drab? I.. Thought you always said it was well fitting for me...”

 

“Oh.. Then I lied, probably. I tend to mix up what I say with what I actually want to say sometimes. Don’t worry, it’s becoming on you,”

 

“Wh- you just said-!”

 

        “ANYWAY, they’ll never leave your side, regardless of knowing how or why. You can’t tell them the truth, because that information will just pass through.”

 

“Are you… Trying to rhyme right now?”

 

“JUST LEAVE ME TO MY OWN DEVICES. I can be creepy and cryptic too! Um.. Right, _‘tell them the truth, because… Just pass through..’_ Shit I lost my thought!”

 

Wilford sighed and rubbed a clean, gloved hand over his face, twisting Dark around to face him, each hand holding onto his shoulders. “Basically you can’t spill the beans. The only way to get rid of the attachment is to give them… Hm, a sense of fulfillment, say, a hug or a peck on the cheek- Hell, even a handshake will do, but you have to woo them! No get out there Casanova!” Yan stamped his foot, face red with frustration. “HEY! I was gonna do it, we agreed, WE had a whole plan going on here!” Wil turned and shrugged, puffing a bit of hair out of his face. The pout he was now giving, no one can say whether it was intentional or if that was just the way his mouth was permanently positioned. “Well I'm SORRY but time is president and I'm very impatient!” As the two bickered, Dark kind of just kept repeated Wilford’s not so hushed statement and stared hard at nothing as he pondered. “Septics...” He concluded as he slowly raised his head, a groan resonating in his throat, it rumbled through his chest, body full of discouragement. The elder snapped his head back to Dark, eyes widened behind his glasses. “W-what? Who said anything about-” Dark snapped his head back down and met those pink orbs with a very, very unenthused and perhaps borderline disappointed. “It’s not a hard thing to conclude Wil.” He stated, voice cold as he stepped back. Rage trickled its way through his subzero body like a hot spike. A crackled of red clashed with the blinding brilliance of a bright white. He pressed his fingers to the edge of his temples, making sure he was three feet away from beating his superior to death.

 

“Honestly, this is all because of that disastrous six day meeting isn’t it? Are you implying that I am in fact, jealous of my peer’s companionship? Is that it? Because I can’t be bothered to entertain such an idiotic, deceitful, and childish whim. Not even for you Wil. I have things to do, IMPORTANT things. If you respected me and my privacy at all you wouldn’t be so absentminded to forget the tiniest and important detail that- I AM NOT INTERESTED IN ROMANTIC AMALGAMATION!”

 

But…  As the fire and burning scorch of rage festered at his mind and corroded his composer.. The cooling wave of calming acceptance took a hold. The storm in his mind subsided just as quickly as it had come. He exhaled, slowly. “But...” The others waited with hushed anticipation, whereas Dark closed his eyes, not wanting to face their- he was positive of this -Hopeful gaze.

 

“However, I know that the deed has already been done, and I will not humiliate myself further by begging you to give me an antidote. A simple sense of fulfillment you say? Fine. I’m a patient and competitive man. I will play your little game, and when I’ve won, I expect you to be ready to listen to my well-deserved earnings. And in return, your... Assumptions will be answered for.”

 

He opened his eyes, obsidian peering out to the man that he was inclined to call his equal, or more. A dark suit clad arm stretched out with an open hand to exchange the olive branch. However, there was no one there. Only a small slip of paper floated about in the soft breeze of the outside. The sound of birds chirping, and the fountain beside him was the only semblance of sound that made him aware that this was the reality. He crouched down and looked towards the small parchment as it landed. Written in bold pink letters it read, “Good luck.” The words were daunting, kind of eerie in a way, but Dark was too busy being bumped against, to ponder the words long. The man who had stumbled into him was a fair skinned lad, with messy hair with the upkeep of a man who hadn’t slept in a few hours’ time. A maverick charm to his look, but still responsible, with a kind look to his blue eyes. This was proven further when the man quickly offered his worn hands to Dark as a show of selflessness.

 

“Oh Christ, m’ so sorry about that dude.”


	2. Here’s the Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is the first to be influenced by the potion’s effects. So, that means Dark has a lot to figure out on how to approach the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more of Dark ‘blushing and adverting his gaze to hide his gay’ in my life.

        Dark did not land as gracefully as he had wanted to. He sorta stumbled back into the side of the fountain’s concrete casing, his elbow folded to try and hold his balance but it was all for not. He still landed on his ass and his back hit the rim anyway. His bangs flopped over more messily. He glanced up and noted how Chase— the man who had ran into him— had just now noticed _who_ he had knocked down. “Oh _shit_ .” He gasped and quickly pulled the suited man up. Dark had actually preferred and was more comfortable with the hand that was being offered to him. But instead, he was yanked up by his suit collar. His face was not in a humoring or forgiving mood. The Irishmen tried desperately to save the situation by apologizing profusely, and Dark could practically _taste_ the anxiety off of him.

Incase anyone had forgotten; Dark was still a creature of darkness. No confusion there. But what that meant was, he was made from, and thrived off of negative thoughts and emotions. But, with all that negativity being absorbed into your very being, tended to leave someone like him; aggressive, quick to anger, violent even. And even though Dark was a grumpy guy and enjoyed being perceived as powerful, he liked a more controlled and calculated approach. He didn’t want to be associated with such barbaric attributes so this was less than ideal. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to rein in his self control. The man spoke in between Chase’s ramblings. “Chase— Chase that’s _enough_. I’m fine, please stop worrying about it.” Chase bit his lip, clearly it wasn’t fine for him.

 

“A-Alright, but— are ye sure yer not hurt in anyway?”

 

Dark pressed two delicate fingers against his temple and rubbed in a slow circle, willing down the groan brewing in his chest. “Yes, I’m _fine_.” He had to think of a distraction. His eyes opened to the folders holding stacks of important looking papers in their container, now carelessly tossed to the ground. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, you look busy. Carry on to, um.. Wherever you were headed to, I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer than I have.”

 

 _Nailed it_. The head Iplier faked a gentle and patient smile, topped off with a little shrug to show that the situation was, _‘whatever’_ as Bing might’ve put it. His plan seemed to have worked too, cuz Chase glances down at his folders and quickly crouched down to pick them up, his lips quirked into a nervous smile. His hands fumbled with the few pages that had managed to have come loose, speaking softly.

 

 “Ah, I Uh, I wasn’ actually goin’ anywhere in a hurry. I mean I was— but I had jus’ gotten back from… From..” 

 

        Just then, that alluring scent had managed to fill Chase’s senses as he stood still, now fully able to take it all in. It was.. Warm and comforting. A smoky scent of fresh fire wood and homemade hot chocolate that he used to make for his kids. The Irishmen’s mind felt foggy, and any sense of worry or lingering anxieties that he had were gone. He took in Dark and blinked a few times, for he seemed… Different. He noticed little details in his features that he found he really liked and appreciated so much more than he would’ve. Said man raised an eyebrow at him and his heart skipped a beat, now his face was warming up pretty steadily. “From..?” Dark tried to lead on before the train of thought in Chase’s head had completely forgotten what he had even said. He clamped his suddenly very dry mouth shut and his chest tightened. Steadily, he leaned back and fell into a graceful step as he turned around, the savory sweet smell still fresh as ever. “D-doesn’ matter! I, I should really be goin’ uh, sorry again fer runnin’ ye down. Have a nice day Dark.” He called back and had successfully managed three steps before it felt like his body was pulling him back… 

Chase doubled back as the scent of that, alluring smell coming from Dark kept him from heading off on his own. His feet stayed planted, rooted in the same spot, shifting with unease. He slowly looked back over his shoulder, noticing more how.. Proper and business oriented Dark appeared to be. What a born leader, what ‘take charge’ kinda guy. Pale cheeks grew hot and his heart envious. “H-hey, Dark?” The call rang out before the amateur stuntman could stop himself. A perfect eyebrow was arched in his direction again. Chase shrunk under that demonstration of power. How had he never felt this way before? True he had seen the head of the Iplier’s get frustrated countless of times, but still; his authority was almost unmatched by anyone else’s, people respected him, and others feared him. Yet Chase had watched him and understood how hard it was to take care of everyone, the kind of burden that Dark was clearly holding up all by himself. Yet now it felt like he was truly seeing him for the man he was for the first time in his life. 

 

“Chase, what do you want?” Dark had supposedly inquired again, clearly impatient. That was when Chase realized he was staring, probably dumbfounded once more. The internet persona shakes his head, the tip of his ears turning just as pink as his face. “Sorry! I was.. I was gonna ask if, well if.. Maybe you’d wanna like..” He was failing so hard right now. Poor Chase. The only time he remembered being this nervous, was when he asked Stacy out for Prom. But this wasn’t fucking Prom, and he was a mature adult now. An adult that played with Nerf guns— but still an adult! He took a breath, and exhaled steadily. “Do you wanna, maybe have a drink with me?” He let out very carefully.

 

        During the commotion, Dark has almost completely forgotten about the scent that was put on him and who it’s intended audience was. He completely forgot what had happened and was reminded when he noticed; the dilated pupils, the small glowing blush upon the others skin, that shy little smile. Dark’s heart nearly stopped and he swallowed, processing the offer and trying to reason with himself.

 

‘ _Relax, it’s not a real, confirmed date. On the plus as well, at least he’s not immediately trying to have his way with you like in the media… You were fully prepared to handle whatever sick, twisted, and deprived fantasy Wil had in store for you. This is nothing. This is child’s play.’_

 

The shade had persuaded himself, and that had forced his mind to really think about how to approach the situation. Dark had always had his assumptions about the Septics. Nothing in the way that would simulate gossip, he didn’t even have anything negative to say about them. They just… Weren’t at the top of the list of his priorities, as it were. He found Chase’s sense of humor a little too juvenile for his taste, and in all honesty— his sentimental attachments to the past got more than a little draining on his own mentality. Still, Chase was responsible, and smart. He appreciated that, a man with competence that is. He figured that’s what Google found so attractive, uh— figuratively speaking anyway. So, sure. If he was going to lift this curse, it might as well start with someone reasonably reasonable. There he had made his decision, and as fast as his shock came, slowly his features melted into a calm ease. He quirked a small smirk, eyes half lidded as he slipped into his role as the charismatic and mysteriously sauve alpha that fangirls went crazy for. He stepped forward into Chase’s personal bubble and took the unoccupied hand in his. 

 Before he made his move, he recalled what Wilford has told him. A kiss on the cheek or a simple handshake or hug would break the spell, but the one being pursued had to feel.. Fulfilled in someway first? Eh, it was worth a shot. He lightly pressed those pale knuckles to his lips lightly and spoke with a deep yet soft rumble like that of a shy purr. “I would be delighted.”

 

        A few blocks away from the tall and professional looking building was a small little downtown area filled with shops, bakeries, and other sorts of organic hipster wineries. Now, as to why this- a system of interwoven towns and apartments existed for mere concepts of emotions and fractions of personalities -was happening. Feel free to think of it like the host these two egos were currently resided in, were in a semblance that could be label with the term, sleep walking. The earth they originated from was like waiting in a little bubble all their own, with mini lives for others to follow and to visit as they pleased. Or at least, that’s what’s been told. 

Regardless of worlds, imaginary or not— If it wasn’t apparent before, Dark did not get out much. Not that he would’ve let anyone know that. The shade was too busy with working in his own head space— both literally and metaphorically—that he did not allow himself the pleasures of just spending leisurely time for himself or with anyone. He didn’t like the crowded overture of the simple, studio garage mimicked, coffee shop. Though he was thankful that when Chase had said drink, he had no intentions of going to a bar of that sort. Dark made have been ignorant about a few details concerning the Irish crew, but he knew for a fact that Chase was an absolute disaster when it came to alcohol.

Chase seemed to have noticed the shades tense and guarded presence. With a gentle tap to his shoulder, he offered, “why not sit outside n’ I’ll order fer us? I don’mind.” The suites man regarded him with a bit of surprise and seemed to have reassessed how he was carrying himself. Laxing his tense shoulders and easing his clenched jaw. Funny, he didn’t think he had slipped that much, most people wouldn’t have noticed. Still, he nodded and leaned down to mutter his decided beverage. Chase nodded and watched as Dark compiled, by making his way towards the outdoor patio that was thankfully shielded from the sun by big dark umbrellas. It was there that the man leased back, closing his eyes to assess his thoughts. Wooing.. Flirting.. Faining interests is what he did best. But there was something about this situation that rattled his cage a bit. Besides the forced position he was put in; there was nothing truly at stake or anything besides personal satisfaction, which by and large, was not something he went after. This was just a tedious distraction. Perhaps that’s what was throwing him off. Besides, the Septics has done nothing to him personal to deserve this kind of manipulation, so what could Wilford want?

His thoughts were interrupted once he heard one of the metal chair scrap against the pavement. The smell of two black teas filled his scent, eyes slowly opening. Chase’s smile was sincere and kind, as he handed the beverage to him. Dark just mirrored back the tenderness, not even having to think about it. Yet the possible guilt he felt, didn’t subside.

 

        The two spent some time talking, a casual conversation of _‘how are you’_ s and _‘what’s been going on’_ type of stuff. Dark was relieved to note that Chase’s nervousness had subsided and seemed to act normally again. Dark had discovered that Chase had just gotten back from getting some legal documents developed, along with getting shot down from a few job listings. But well Dark has found that pitiful, he was really just thinking about his next tactic in removing this affection from Chase. He decided to test this as- to his knowledge at least -Google was dating Chase at the moment. Was the potion interfering with that infatuation? Or will the reminder of a domestic bond snap the blue eyed male out of it? “So,” he started smoothly, his tone still soft and welcoming. “How is Google?”

Chase was feeling things with Dark that he had never felt before. On his end, he felt comfortable in his own skin. He didn’t feel like he had to worry about anything, that all of those mundane tasks or tribal problems didn’t exist. But, once the head Iplier ego has brought up a certain android…. Chase had realized that he had forgotten about him this whole time! But his strange wanton need to be near Dark, didn’t seem to sway. Dare he say it? He felt the same kind of fondness he had for the android. So, when the troubled look fell across his face— it wasn’t because he felt guilty for feeling this way. It was that the person he was starting to care for, had spoken crassly about the _other_ person he cared for. 

 

“You mean, Markus. Right?”

 

Dark quirked an eyebrow with amusement. Perhaps.. This was the key to his freedom. “Right, of course. How is Markus?” He corrected himself carefully, drawing out the cranky Android’s name carefully. Chase licked his dry lips and sat back straighter. 

 

“He’s.. He’s good. He’s been binge watchin’ a lot of ‘Criminal Minds’ lately now that’s it’s on Netflix. M’ worried about him gettin’ ideas, but it’s nice seein’ him interested in sumthin’. I sorta feel bad leavin’ him alone all te time. But I honestly don’ trust him outside of te house— Not, not ‘cuz of his secondary objective but.. I don’ think he can handle other people.”

 

Dark took in this information offhandedly. His primary focus was observing Chase’s face as he talked. His eyes were still wide and dilated, cheeks still flushed. The suit clothed ego hid his frown behind his cup as he sipped his plain tea. Nope, Chase was still infatuated. Perhaps, a more offensive approach would work. Chase seemed to respond quit defensively when Dark called Google by his given name and not the preferred. He cleared his throat and folded his arms over the other as he leaned upon the table. “I see.” He stated, nodding sympathetically.

 

 “Well he can be rather difficult at times, does he still refuse to do tasks that you ask him to do?”

 

“No.. Well, yes. Yes n’ no. It kinda depends on how m’ feelin’— mixed with how he’s feelin’. It’s uh.. I know that sounds like te reelin’s o’ a full shillin’ kinda lad... But what I mean te say is, he always helps out when m’ at my lowest. He always helps me when m’ havin’ a bad day.”

 

Chase shot to his boyfriend’s defense quickly, which Dark took into account. He smiled inwardly and decided to let his true feelings for the lazy robot. Truthfully, Dark and him did not get along. Barely anyone did. Perhaps it was because _all_ of the Ipliers thought they were self important. But at least Dark tried to make an effort to work together. Google barely tried with anything or anyone. It was a miracle he had even showed up to previous meetings. If you asked him, he’d say that the artificial human kept Chase around for entertainment. 

 

“I must say, it is quite impressive that you have trained him so well.”

 

He mentioned with a casual inspection of the rest of his tea. He didn’t miss the way the corner of Chase’s lips threatened to turn into a frown.

 

“Heh, ah.. Excuse me.. _‘Trained_ him’?”

 

Got him. Now his fist clenched, and Dark continued with ease. The uncomfortable tension was pooling from the other side of the table. Chase would have to bail on this social event and come back to his senses in no time.

 

“Well of course. You’re possibly the only one that I know who can manage to get him to do a simple task without his, ah.. let’s see, bullheaded obstinate behavior getting in the way.”

 

“Okay, now, hold yer hour there. I know he has a few… Flaws when it comes te doin’ things fer others—“

 

“Oh, I know. He has a few flaws in other places too.”

 

“Hey..”

 

“I mean— excuse my prolific exclamations, but I fucking _despise_ his up tight attitude. I— haha, how can you even stand it, let alone deal with it? I see that way he neglects you, you ask him to do one thing and insists on disregarding others’ needs for.. For the sake of laziness! I’ve never seen a person more committed to a more lackluster and utterly formless way of living.”

 

He took one last sip of his tea, before Dark hammered in the final nail. “Perhaps he is seriously defective..” It was at this moment that Chase slammed a fist down onto the table, his face bright pink with anger. He actually shouted, which surprised Dark.

 

“He is _not_!”

 

The man had expected the internet personal to leave. Instead, he got an ear full of reality, and some insight into Chase’s devotion. 

 

“He’s honest, committed, n’ trustworthy te those who have EARNED it! N’ te best part is, you don’ even hafta do much, yet it seems so foukin’ impossible fer yer crew te say so much as— oh, I dunno, a **_thank you_ ** ? Maybe te problem isn’t his _‘disregard’_ fer you, it’s te complete disregard you give te HIM. Maybe, just maybe ye should actually try seein’ what he’s got goin’ on in his personal life befer you jus’ assume he’ll do all yer individualized, banjaxed shite fer ye! Or maybe have te decency te ASK him first befer you DEMAND yer fifth year elementary school bullshite questions. He’s much more than his programmin’ if you would have cared te even notice! N’ he doesn’ neglect me! We have arguments, we have fights, it’s not always perfect, but I would NEVER disrespect him like that.”

 

Dark was.. Surprised by this bold statement of defense behavior. Especially when Chase was just drooling over him a second ago. That was.. A real testimony and quite endearing. Let it be known that no matter what mind altering magic that messed with Chase’s preconceptions of foundess, his loyalty to those established would never be extinguished. He would always have feelings for Stacy, unconditional love for his children, defend Bing fiercely as a close friend, care and cherish Google like no other would. Dark had always called those feelings and attachments weakness. Of course, he wasn’t completely stupid or naive. He knew that affection had its place, he knew that it could make a person stronger but he had always had a hard time seeing the positives when the cons were so…. Dangerously unpredictable. People fell out of love, and could hurt one another. Things like; Lust, one night stands, cheating, boredom, abusing trust, manipulative behavior. The heart was an easy thing to fool, and all for the sake of not dying alone. People may say that that was a negative way of thinking, but what was Dark doing right now? He was manipulating Chase in order to satisfy a selfish goal. Showing a false interest while Dark was forced to feel uncomfortable. He didn’t really like Chase in such a way so, was that not cruel to the either of them? And what if Mark and Amy should ever part ways? Mark already had a self destructive personality. His heart broken self would fall into a depression like no other. Love, affection, it was deadly, and needlessly complicated. So, Dark stayed away. 

But..

He had to know why. Despite Chase’s heartaches and dependence on others, for being so smart and logical, why would he let his emotions control him like that? There was something so intriguing about that way of thinking, Dark had to understand. So, he cleared his throat, his face softening, and straightened his posture. “I.. Apologize for my abhorrent indiscretions… I just…. Have a hard time understanding such notions. Please, pass off my judgements as ignorance and not as malicious or judgemental. Please, explain.” Ah flowery language, the perfect thing to ease all sorts of hostile behavior. It seemed to have worked as Chase’s shoulders relaxed and his rigid jaw unclenched. He sat back and nodded softly, face still strikingly pink against his stark white skin.

 

“He’s.. He never judges.” He explained. Dark looked skeptical, so Chase bit his lip and continued. Eyes glazed over, cast down to the ground and his voice grew shy with a twinge of sadden recollection.

 

“Now, he may have a difference of opinions, but he never judges. Perhaps that may be in his function. But he’s seen me at my absolute worst.”

 

He paused and rubbed the back of his neck, before pulling his hat off like he was lamenting.

 

“He’s seen all of me. Things I.. That I’ve hidden from my viewers; my ex, my own friends. No one can really ever understand how hard it is te have some much out on yer shoulders n’ have no one there fer you in return.” 

 

He gave Dark a regarding glance, meaning that, he was the minority that probably understood how he felt. And in truth, Dark knew exactly what it felt like. To do so much and have no one to take his side. True, Wilford humored him, but he didn’t really take an interest.

 

“Markus does. He’s always there fer me. N’ that’s why he’s always there fer you guys. I feel terrible, him havin’ te hear all out burdens n’ not bein’ able te understand. He’s smart.. So minimal tasks insult him. But our personal struggles?.. How do you effectively explain that te someone whose never experienced emotion befer, n’ expect them te help?”

 

Dark then… Came to a realization, and finished Chase’s closing thoughts with awe. “He.. Doesn’t act because he has no idea how. So why form an opinion…” As he processed this, he sat back, slumping into his small metal chair, hand running through his bangs completely at a loss. “I.. I didn’t realize that— that it was so difficult. I had just…. Assumed..” he looked up from his spot to which Chase looked back, and shrugged sheepishly. His eyes lingered for a moment with dark obsidian orbs.

 

“You.. Actually remind me of him. N’ it’s not jus’ te looks that do it. You.. Don’ judge either. Yer actually—” 

 

He paused and fiddled with his wedding ring that hung around his neck. “Yer really kind.”

He blush. Very faintly, but nonetheless still present. He had rarely been called something so.. Gentle before. If someone was asked what they thought of Dark’s personality. Kind would not have been on that list. The usually stern ego was put in his place, and it was his turn, to look away shyly and in embarrassment. A soft and breathless chuckle forced its way out of his throat. 

 

        “Well, this has certainly been n’... interestin’ form of events.” The younger reflected as the two walked back down the sidewalk to the large fountain that occupied the building where the two personalities had collided. Dark hummed in agreement, hands in his pockets as he stopped right in the exact spot he was. Chase glanced over, rubbing his occupied arm as he smiled up at the shade. “But it was nice te catch up, n’ vent. Thank you fer indulgin’ me, Dark. Perhaps… We can do it again?” Said elder looked down towards the overworked ego and quirked a small smile. Carefully, he leaned down and sacrificed a small peck to Chase’s cheek. “I would be delighted.” And this time, he meant it.


End file.
